Un Rêve en Éveil
by Silent Kea
Summary: Quand Marik se réveille dans le bateau le menant à Domino, il a chaud : pourquoi pense-t-il constamment à Rishido ?


Marik se réveilla, humide sur tout le corps : la fièvre. Un rêve l'avait tiré de son sommeil : Rishido. Pourquoi pensait-il tout à coup à lui ? « Ce rêve... ». Le rêve avait été torride, d'un érotisme qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. « Maître Marik, vous allez mieux ? » Marik crut d'abord entendre Rishido, mais il ne s'agissait qu'un de ses ghouls. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Dégage ! » En effet, la chambre de Marik n'était pas ouverte au publique, seul lui et son fidèle Rishido avaient l'autorisation d'y entrer. Le ghoul s'exécuta.

« Merde, j'en ai ras-le-bol de ces nausées... » Le semblant de mal de mer rendait le jeune homme plus désagréable que d'habitude. Il se servit un verre d'eau pour s'éclaircir les pensées, se reprendre, car il comptait se venger du Pharaon et pour cela, il devrait de toute façon participer au Battle City, il aurait déjà du commencer à contrôler ses « marionnettes » mais il ne se sentait pas assez en forme. « De toute façon, j'ai encore du temps. » se dit-il. Les images du rêve lui revinrent, tout à coup. « Ce n'est pas possible, comment puis-je rêver de choses aussi... Bonnes ? » car cela lui avait fait du bien.

On toqua à la porte : « Maître Marik, si vous restez enfermé dans cette pièce le mal de mer ne passera jamais ! »

Cette fois c'était réellement la voix de Rishido. Marik fonça se remettre dans son lit comme si de rien n'était. « Tu peux entrer, Rishido. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le grand homme chauve et musclé apparu. « Rishido, viens t'asseoir près de moi. »

Rishido, comme un chien fidèle à son maître, alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Marik se redressa. « Dis, Rishido, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Embrasses-moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas Maître Marik. »

La réalité était bien différente que le rêve, Rishido n'était pas si entreprenant, c'est à peine si il osait étreindre Marik bien qu'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Marik, déçu, sortit de la chambre sans plus rien dire à Rishido. Le jeune homme devait oublier son mal de mer pour exécuter son plan et contrôler ses marionnettes à l'aide de sa hache millénaire.

Le yacht voguait à grande vitesse et plus le temps passait, plus Marik se rapprochait de sa vengeance. Quelle joie intérieure quand il arriva enfin au port. Marik rejoignit le hangar ou se trouvait sa superbe moto. Rishido le rejoignit en toute discrétion. « Rishido, que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais déjà être en train de... »

Un baiser interrompit Marik, la langue de Rishido s'entortillant autour de la sienne. Un frisson parcouru Marik, celui-ci regardait le grand homme d'un air surpris. Son rêve s'était réaliser : Rishido avait osé l'embrasser, peut-être ferait-il plus ? Mais Marik repris ses esprits et enfourcha sa moto : ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour vaquer à ses fantasmes.

Durant le trajet qui reliait le port au centre de Domino City, Marik livrait donc un duel à distance avec le Pharaon, mais il ne jouait pas aussi bien que d'habitude : Rishido occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées. Perdre contre Yûgi l'enragea sur le coup mais sa vengeance s'accomplirait tôt ou tard, Marik avait tout prévu. Sa moto dérapa pour s'infiltrer dans une rue étroite, sans faire attention aux piétons pour freiner ensuite en catastrophe dans un crissement de pneus : un homme aux longs cheveux blancs lui barrait la route. « Toi, tu possèdes un objet millénaire et je compte te le prendre par tous les moyens ! dit l'inconnu avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Marik, contrarié.

\- Mon nom est Bakura et je connais bien plus de secrets que tu ne peux l'imaginer à propos des ces objets.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Marik. Mon objet millénaire ? »

Alors Bakura commença à expliquer ses mauvaises intentions, qu'il souhaitait réunir tous les objets millénaires pour réveiller la force ultime des ténèbres. Cela étonna Marik que ce garçon sache autant de choses car normalement seul les gardiens des tombes connaissent ce genre de secrets. Marik lui avoua à son tour qu'il souhaitait tuer un certain Yûgi. Bakura connaissant celui-ci, pourrait alors lui être d'une aide précieuse. « Je sais ce qu'on va faire, proposa Marik. Soit tu acceptes de m'aider à vaincre Yûgi et te donnerai alors ma hache millénaire et mon secret que tu ne connais pas, soit je te tue. »

Bakura réfléchis cinq minutes et accepta la proposition.

Marik se sentait satisfait de s'être fait un nouvel allié, grâce à celui-ci, le jeune égyptien avait pu jouer son faux cul auprès des chers amis du Pharaon. Seulement voilà, même après cette rencontre pour le moins intéressante il pensait toujours à Rishido. À seize heures trente, Marik marchait avec ses deux nouvelles marionnettes nommées Jonouchi et Anzu. L'intonation grave d'une voix derrière lui le ravi : Rishido. Le grand homme était là, pour lui remettre fidèlement les six cartes de localisation. À présent, les deux compagnons étaient fin prêts pour participer à la finale ! Marik laissa un ghoul se charger du reste pour emmener Rishido dans un coin. « Maître Marik, il faut se rendre au stade.

\- Tu te souviens de m'avoir embrassé à treize heures ? »

Pas un mot de plus ne se fit entendre. Les deux hommes allèrent ensemble sur le lieu de la finale du Battle City.

Le stade de Domino était en construction mais n'en demeurait pas moins immense. Marik, confortablement assis sur un des nombreux sièges que comptaient les tribunes, était cette fois-ci concentré sur le combat mortel opposant Yûgi à Jonouchi. Perdre à nouveau ; le lien trop fort entre les deux duellistes avait eu raison de sa stratégie ; le mis dans une colère noire. Sans prévenir, Rishido enlaça son partenaire qui se débattait : « Maître Marik, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un tel état. »

Marik restait muet devant sa réaction, il restait là, immobile dans les bras de Rishido. « C'est chaud. » Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Marik se sentait en sécurité et le jeune homme avait cruellement besoin de réconfort à cet instant précis. « Rishido, embrasse-moi. »

Rishido obéit, il introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Marik. Le baiser était plus long que le précédant, le jeune homme, qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses du stopper son compagnon pour respirer deux minutes. Une main toucha soudain ses fesses, ce qui lui donna un petit frisson de surprise. « Ri... Rishido, non... nous n'avons pas le temps, Seto Kaiba va sûrement débarquer d'une minute à l'autre... »

Mais la main commença à le caresser à travers le tissu de son pantalon, en douceur, puis Rishido fit s'asseoir Marik à califourchon sur ses genoux, en face de lui. « C'est trop risqué... » dit Marik sur un ton presque timide.

Rishido souleva le débardeur de son compagnon pour lui lécher l'abdomen. « Ah... Hum... »

C'était un nouveau plaisir pour Marik, d'être complètement à la merci de Rishido dont la langue descendait lentement jusqu'à la ceinture laissant une sensation humide sur son passage et qui, avec ses dents, ouvrit la braguette du pantalon de son partenaire et baissa légèrement le slip pour libérer l'engin du plaisir, déjà raide. « Que c'est bon... » pensait Marik à chaque fois que Rishido englobait son sexe tout entier dans sa bouche. Le chauve ne pouvant plus se contenter de préliminaires baissa alors le pantalon et le slip de Marik de sorte à ce que celui-ci ai les fesses à découvert. « Rishiiiiido !

Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître Marik, je serai doux. »

Rishido sortit son gros instrument et lorsqu'il pénétra Marik en un coup, l'anus de celui-ci n'y étant pas préparé malgré l'environnement moite qui régnait entre ses cuisses, le jeune homme cria de douleur aussi bien que de plaisir !

« Qui est là ?!» cria Seto Kaiba qui se trouvait à présent dans le stade.

Il ordonna d'allumer les projecteurs : personne dans les tribunes. Fort heureusement Rishido avait anticipé en soulevant Marik pour emmener rapidement celui-ci dans un coin d'ombre. « Ah... J'ai mal, Rishido ! « Je serai doux »... Mon oeil ! Termine ce que tu as commencé sinon...

\- Maître Marik, Yûgi Mutô ainsi que ses amis arrivent, interrompit Rishido.

\- Et merde ! »

La tournure des événements devenait vraiment délicate. Marik et Rishido devraient faire semblant d'arriver comme si de rien était, en jouant la comédie. Tous deux brûlaient encore de désir mais ils n'avaient plus le temps... C'est ainsi que Marik marchait lentement lorsqu'il fit son entrée officielle dans le stade de Domino : il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de cacher la souffrance par un sourire peu franc et quand il eut terminé de baratiner de fausses paroles à Yûgi, ce fut au tour de Rishido d'arriver tout en se faisant passer pour son compagnon. C'est à ce moment la que... « Hum ! »

Marik gémit à voix basse, personne ne l'entendit. Il sentit son slip s'humidifier... Il avait tout de même jouit ! « Quelle honte, heureusement que ces crétins n'ont rien remarqués... » pensa-t-il l'air gêné.


End file.
